


That Which Reflects The Madness

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP Darkarts Horror Fest 2017, Insanity, Madness, Mirror of Erised, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: After Hermione sees Severus in the Mirror of Erised, she'll do anything to be reunited with him, even if she has to use an innocent student.





	

Hermione was the last one to leave. She barely paid any attention as the others left, leaving her alone with the tombstone. She fell to her knees as she placed a hand on it, feeling its rough edges. Her husband was only the second headmaster to be buried on school ground, and like Dumbledore's death, Severus's death was equally shocking.

After he survived the war, he resigned from his post as headmaster, preferring to go back to teaching. Hermione joined the staff, first as an assistant to Madam Pince, before becoming the new Ancient Runes professor. As a result, she got to know Severus on a closer level, and it was clear he wasn't as sour as he seemed. Of course, part of that may have had something to do with the fact he was a spy.

Their working relationship soon turned into a romantic one, and it wasn't long before they married. While Severus would often make jokes about cleaning up after children, Hermione knew he wanted a child of his own someday. In fact, on the day of his death, she was planning on bringing up that subject again. She was sure he would agree.

Then came that fateful day in the Potions classroom. Severus was critiquing the students' work, when he collapsed. Panicking, the students hurried to get other teachers, who rushed him to the hospital wing. But by the time Madam Pomfrey was able to examine him, he was already dead.

Hermione was marking essays when Professor McGonagall arrived with a somber look on her face. Hermione knew immediately what had happened, and she felt her heart breaking. Classes were cancelled for the rest of the day as funeral preparations were made.

Despite Severus's controversial tenure as Potions Master and Headmaster, the truth about his actions allowed him to be buried. Harry and Ron attended the funeral, although Hermione knew Ron still didn't care for Severus, even after the truth came out. Harry was more understanding, but she knew there was still too much bitterness between her husband and best friend.

Hermione continued to stare that the tombstone. Her attention was so focused on it that she didn't hear anyone walking up to her. It was only when McGonagall spoke that Hermione knew she wasn't alone.

"Hermione, I think it's time you came back to the castle," the headmistress said gently.

Hermione's first instinct was to refuse. She wanted to stay outside forever, but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Even though she was grieving, she still had responsibilities. She nodded, stood up and accompanied McGonagall back to the school.

******

Hermione struggled through the next week. Fortunately, her students were understanding. She willed herself to get it together. But she still missed Severus. She still missed feeling his arms around her as they made love. She started keeping a portrait of him on her desk, and would often gaze at it when she got the chance.

One of the duties that she now enjoyed was nightly patrol. Normally, each teacher would be assigned a couple of days, but Hermione agreed to conduct as many patrols as she could. When McGonagall expressed her skepticism, Hermione said, "It allows me to think of Severus without allowing myself to be distracted when I'm supposed to teach." Even though it sounded like an excuse, Hermione discovered that there was truth to it. In the next few days, she became more focused during class and things started getting better. While she would still miss Severus, she thought she could now move on with her life.

That was until she found the Mirror of Erised.

Hermione had never seen it. She knew Ron and Harry had, and had been horrified by Ron's concerns about the effect it had on their friend. Yet, she couldn't help wondering if it was as bad as he had made it out to be. She discovered it as she walked into an empty classroom, checking for any curfew violators. It stood in the middle, waiting for someone to look into it.

She was curious about why it was there. Harry had said it was where Dumbledore had hidden the Philosopher's Stone, but that was below the school. Did he move it back once Quirrell had been stopped? So many questions, and not enough answers. She remembered the warning about it, but curiosity got the better of her and she decided to take a closer look.

As she walked towards it, the only thing she saw was her reflection. As she got closer, a second figure materialized in the glass. She gasped. It was Severus. She resisted the temptation to look around, knowing that she was the only one in the room. Yet, she couldn't help reaching for her shoulder, especially when Severus's image touched her reflection's shoulder.

Hermione could almost feel his touch. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his hand pressed against hers. She opened them again to see her reflection being embraced by Severus. She closed her eyes again and moaned, "Severus."

She knew she shouldn't stay here that long. After all, she had classes to teach in the morning, and she didn't want students and the staff spreading stories about her again. With great reluctance, she managed to pull herself away from the mirror. She looked at it one last time, promising she would return. As she walked away, Severus's image vanished, leaving her alone once again.

******

Hermione found herself thinking back to the mirror. She was careful to not let her thoughts drift too far, because she had to focus on her classes. When they were done for the day, she hurried back to the mirror's room, not caring if anyone noticed.

There it was. It was in the same spot she left it last night. She strolled up to the mirror and waited for Severus to appear. It was a short wait. He appeared behind her again, smiling. She smiled in return, and the smile grew as Severus's arms embraced her reflection. She mirrored her counterpart, not caring that her husband wasn't physically there with her.

Hermione stood in the invisible, non-existent embrace of his arms. Then, he moved. Curious, she watched him as he moved to the side to make room for another person. Who was this person? She gasped when she saw it was a child: a mixture of Hermione and Severus. He her husband's hair, but her face. She was looking at her son. It was a son she would never have.

The pain of this absence struck her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes and they began to stain her cheeks as she cried. She knelt, placing a hand against the mirror's glass. As she looked up, she saw both Severus and the boy smile. But it wasn't a loving smile; it was an evil smile.

She didn't understand why they were smiling like that. Why would they hate her like this? Their mouths opened like they were laughing. She couldn't hear them, but she imagined they were evil laughs. Even her reflection joined in their dark mockery. The mirror version of Hermione was saying that she would never have what her counterpart would have: a loving family. The real Severus was gone, and he would never return.

Hermione snarled and moved to slap the woman before coming to her senses. That woman wasn't real. That Severus wasn't real. That boy wasn't real. She turned and fled the room, not bothering to watch as they faded into nothingness once again.

******

Despite the reaction she got with her last encounter with the mirror, Hermione decided to return. Maybe she was imagining things. When she returned that night, she saw her reflection once again, only this time Severus didn't appear. Instead, the boy was back. Yet, was it the same boy? Even though he looked like the other one, this boy was different. In fact, Hermione would say it was a younger version of Severus.

He had the same greasy black hair and hooked nose. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Why was her heart's desire to see a younger Severus? She watched as the boy kissed Hermione passionately. She watched as her reflection gave into the boy's amorous advances, blushing as they removed each other's clothing.

Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched the boy make love to her reflection. She was aroused by the way he moved within her and by the way she clung desperately to him. Was this the mirror's way of telling her that Severus would return, only as his younger self? She desperately hoped so.

She would return every night, and the boy would be there. Soon, she started dreaming about him. It was a pity it wasn't real.

******

It was the start of the next term when she saw him. He was a sixth year Slytherin, who wasn't in any of her classes. Hermione spotted him walking out of a Charms class, chatting with another Slytherin. She couldn't believe her eyes how much he looked like Severus. Like the boy in the Mirror of Erised, he had greasy black hair, sallow skin and a hooked nose. If she didn't know any better, she thought it was a reincarnated version of her dead husband.

She asked a Slytherin who he was, and she learned his name was Charles Wesley, a half-blood. Now that she thought of it, she remembered seeing him around the school, but had never paid attention to him before now. She took the time to walk close to him, and she was amazed at how much he sounded like Severus. The boy even had her husband's tendency for snark.

Wesley must have spotted her, because he turned around and looked at her. Hermione blushed and hurried down the corridor. She knew that he had spotted her, and now there would be stories about how a teacher was staring at a student.

Hermione took the opportunity to keep an eye on him. While she knew that it couldn't be Severus, she still felt attracted to him. When she continued her nightly visits to the Mirror of Erised, she saw how the boy and Wesley were practically twins. She knew she had to have him. She wanted to feel Severus's arms around her again, even if it was a younger boy who only looked and sounded like him.

She wished she had Harry's Invisibility Cloak, but since she didn't, she would have to use a Disillusionment Charm. Now, she could follow Wesley wherever he went and he wouldn't know it. She was worried about two things: first, she would be caught, but she had taken measures to prevent that. Second, she feared he would have a girlfriend.

Unfortunately, that second fear came to pass. One day, she saw him duck into an empty classroom. Hermione quickly followed him and her heart broke when he saw him in the arms of another woman. She watched the young couple kiss passionately as his hands traveled down beneath her skirt.

Hermione gritted her teeth. How dare this boy, this new Severus cheat on her like this, especially with some girl? Did he forget all the times he had spent with her? Hermione couldn't stand to watch this. Tears welling in her eyes again, she turned and fled.

Not caring about the time, she hurried to the Mirror of Erised. Once again, the boy materialized. Hermione watched as he took her reflection in his arms. She couldn't believe her reflection could have what she wanted, but Hermione couldn't. She wanted to yell and scream at the reflection, but she knew it would be impossible.

Hermione stormed up to the mirror, snarling as she drew her wand. But the boy and her reflection didn't pay her any attention. They were too devoted to each other. In her mind's eye, Hermione saw her reflection replaced by the female student. It was too much. She needed Severus back, no matter what it took. If she couldn't have him back, then Wesley would have to do.

She had to plan this out, and she knew the first step she would take.

******

Like Wesley, the girl wasn't in any of Hermione's classes, so she had to be clever. Fortunately, her colleagues didn't have any reason to suspect what she was planning, so she was able to get the information she needed. The girl was a seventh year Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, since the girl wasn't in any of her classes, Hermione wasn't expected to interact with her that often.

But Hermione wasn't going to let that stop her. After all, if she walked in on Wesley snogging the girl once, it would be easy to do the second time. Sure enough, she caught them again, this time on her evening patrols. Unlike last time, she didn't bother with a Disillusionment Charm. Wesley had barely put his hand under his girlfriend's skirt when Hermione walked in on them.

They jumped apart, surprised by the fact they were discovered. Hermione smiled wickedly. "Miss Evers, you are to report to Mr. Filch tomorrow night for detention. He's become grumpier over the years, and I'm sure he'll find some work for you to do. Now, get back to Ravenclaw Tower immediately."

Evers nodded fearfully, then ran out of the classroom. Despite Wesley's resemblance to Severus, he wasn't as brave. He gulped nervously as Hermione walked up to him. "As for you, Mr. Wesley, you are to serve your detention with me. My office, tomorrow night at eight. Don't be late."

Wesley nodded, then left. Hermione smiled. _So far, so good._

******

Wesley looked apprehensive when he entered Hermione's office. "Have a seat, Mr. Wesley." He obeyed her as she picked up a portrait of Severus. "Do you know who this is?"

He looked up and nodded. "Professor Snape. Wasn't he your husband?"

"He was. Have you noticed the strong resemblance the two of you have?"

It was clear that he was uncomfortable where this conversation was going. "Professor…"

"Answer the question, Mr. Wesley, or we'll be here longer."

He glanced at the portrait again. "I do look like him."

Hermione smiled and walked over to him. Using a finger, she raised his head so he was looking into her eyes. "Do you believe in fate? In reincarnation?"

Wesley tried to sneer, but it was obvious that the discomfort was affecting him. "No, I don't."

"That's a shame. Actually, neither did I until I saw you," Hermione said, kneeling next to him. She ran a hand up his arm. "You look like Severus. Your voice is very similar to his, and you even have similar mannerisms. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were my husband brought back from the dead."

"Professor, this is…"

"...exactly what we need. You aren't Charles Wesley. You are Severus Snape, my husband." Before he could object, she straddled his lap and kissed him fiercely. He struggled, but that only tightened her grip on him. "Yes, Severus. Your wife missed you."

Wesley's resistance increased, but she kept a firm grip on him as she kissed his neck, then his throat. While she kissed him, her hands started unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't resist, Severus. You know you want this."

Wesley finally got the strength to break free. "Professor! Stop it! I'm reporting you to the headmistress!"

"Know you won't," Hermione said coolly as she raised her wand. _"Obliviate!"_

******

Their meetings continued. Hermione would find a reason to give him a detention, he would resist, and she would wipe his memories after each encounter. Each time she shagged him, she found it harder to resist him. So far, Contraceptive Charms were used, but Hermione was desperate for a baby. After every encounter with Wesley, she would return to the Mirror of Erised and watch the two of them embrace.

She knew it was only a matter of time before he came to her voluntarily. The Mirror indicated this would happen. The only problem was the girlfriend, Evers. Hermione knew she would have to be dealt with. After all, she wouldn't tolerate a silly schoolgirl getting in the way of reuniting with her own true love.

Hermione found ways to harass the girl, without the student ever knowing about it. Hermione was sure that Filch would probably get suspicious if the girl got too many detentions, but he wouldn't ask questions as long as it involved punishing a student. Maybe she should make sure that Filch was on her side.

The caretaker was suspicious when Hermione first approached him. After all, he probably remembered all the stunts she did with Harry and Ron. But as long as Hermione told a plausible lie, Filch would do anything she wanted. "And make up something if you have to. Even if the offense was made up, she would have broken a rule anyway, right?" Hermione finished as she left Filch's office.

"Of course, Professor," Filch acknowledged. "You can count on me to keep the little whelp in line."

Hermione smiled. "Splendid."

As she planned Wesley's next detention, she decided to take him to the Mirror of Erised. There not only would she make love to him, but she would have him give her a child as they watch their images do the same. It would be perfect, and she would finally have a child to call her own.

And once Wesley finished school, he would move in with her and she would be reunited with Severus once more.

******

Even though Hermione was successful in wiping his memories many times so far, she was worried he would remember something. So, she decided to add a Confundus Charm to be safe. While it wasn't as strong as the Imperius Curse, it wasn't illegal either. Between those two charms, he should stay under her control.

That evening, Hermione led Wesley to the Mirror of Erised. He looked at it with fascination, but since he wasn't standing directly in front of it, he couldn't see what she saw. She saw her reflection and Wesley appear. "Wesley, you can't see what I'm seeing, but we're both in the mirror."

"Tell me," he said, his speech slightly slurred.

Hermione smiled as she started undressing him. "Well, we're undressing each other as we kiss. Then we're making love. The Mirror shows me the results of our union."

"And what is that, Professor?"

"A baby. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl. What would you like, Severus?" she asked, using her husband's name.

That was a mistake. Using his name instead of Wesley's seemed to release whatever hold she had on him. "Severus? Professor? What…?" His eyes widened when he saw they were almost naked. He tried reaching for his wand, but Hermione grabbed his hand. "Let me go!"

"I can't let you do that. Don't you see? We're meant to be together. Why else would you look like Severus? Give me the child that we were supposed to have. The Mirror said we would have it!" Hermione said shrilly, pressing her body against his.

"No!"

He tried to run, but he was soon placed in the Full Body Bind. Hermione felt a mixture of sorrow and rage. She suspected the boy's girlfriend was behind this, but no matter how many times she was sent to detention, she would continue to interfere. Therefore, Hermione only saw one alternative.

"Hush, my love. Soon, we'll be together forever, and nothing can stop us." She turned and saw the truth reflected in the mirror. She watched as her reflection joined Severus in death. Yes, that would be it.

Wesley continued struggling, but it was little use. Hermione walked to the mirror and shattered the glass. She picked up a shard and slit his wrist and throat. He stared at her in horror as she proceeded to do the same. Blood dripped from their bodies as death claimed them.

Hermione felt her life ending. As she breathed her last breath, she was glad to know she would be with Severus at long last. As she died, she thought she imagined the classroom door opening. It didn't matter, because she closed her eyes for the last time.

The End


End file.
